The present invention relates to electrostatic type copiers, and more particularly to an electrostatic copier having an improved toner and particulate matter cleaning station.
Copying or duplicating machines employing electrostatic principles have been employed for the last several years. One of the problems presented in constructing such a copying machine is removal of the toner particles from a photoconductor drum and returning such removed toner particles to a reservoir, while simultaneously separating other particulate matter from the toner to prevent contamination. Such separation requires efficient filtering and scavanging techniques.